The 15 Protectors
by thedamoracle
Summary: You may not believe it when I tell you this, but the gods of Olympus are real. Yes, I am a mortal. You might be wondering how I know this if I am mortal, but let's just say I have had my fair share encounters with monsters. My sole purpose on this planet is to serve and protect the gods, demigods and mortals. My kind is unknown to everyone. Now it's time to show ourselves.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

You may not believe it when I tell you this, but the gods of Olympus are real. I know, I was quite shocked when I found out too. That was about 10 years ago. I am a mortal. You might be wondering how I know this if I am mortal, but let's just say I have had my fair share encounters with monsters and demigods. My sole purpose on this planet is to serve and protect the gods, demigods and mortals. Yes. They do have satyrs for that, but this is different. How you ask? Well, that story is interesting.

Sixteen years ago, all the gods and goddesses gathered for an important council meeting. The attacks and threats on Olympus had stopped for a while. It was all peace, and no war. They decided they needed mortal allies, just incase some unexplained things happened in the real world, they would be able to have people take care of it. Of course, they had demigod children, but they needed someone with a demigod scent. Therefore, they decided to create the League of Protectors.

Each council member, including Hades, Persephone and Hestia, set off to find a suitable child to take over these duties. They each found a baby to bless and give their powers to. These mortals were given immortal powers but still smelled like humans to monsters, enabling them to trick these monsters and kill them without demigods worrying about tracing it. The demigods, however, had no clue these mortals were helping them out. They didn't know about the gods pact to bless them.

It was only after a group of seven demigods defeated Gaea that the 15 protectors were sent to meet up and arrive at Camp Half-Blood. They were to help restore order and protect and finally make themselves known to the half bloods. Since these children were merely protectors, they had no reason to live at Camp Half-Blood. They lived normal lives, until they turned 6. Then they all gathered with their parents and were sent off to train. They trained to fight and survive. They became family and battled together. They knew that having real lives would never be an option.

Now at sixteen years of age, they had witnessed a godly war, and saw the demigods win. They even helped win, but nobody had known that. Shortly after the war ended, the gods appeared to them all informing them of the way to camp, and they started their journey. That's where they are now. That's where I am now. Heading out with my friends, practically family, to meet the great demigods and finally fulfill my duty and protect all of the godly world.

My name is Alaisia Gram. At 6 months old, I was blessed by Poseidon and inherited his traits and powers. At 6 years old, I was told of my true identity and left to go to a training facility that had been created just for the others and I. That's where I met the others. The people who were like me. The one's who became my best friends. No one knows about us except the gods. That's why no one talks of us. Now it is time that everyone knows.

This is our story.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... so that's chapter one. I know its really short but I just wanted to start it off to see how y'all liked the basic idea of the story. It's pretty much about like a more complex unknown thingy. Like, they are the reason there aren't as many monsters as it seems there should be after demigods. They were extra help to fighting that no one knew about. This is like them on a life long quest and such. The gods felt like they needed mortal allies yada yada yada. I hope you liked it! Review if you did. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.<strong>

**XOXO AlaisiaProtector / Percy'sFosterKid (I changed my username)**


	2. Chapter 1

_Whack_

_Whack_

_Whack_

I swung my sword around, chopping at the thick leaves and brush in our path.

"Ali, are we almost there?" Mason, Zeus blessed, whined to me.

"We are still a days journey away." I replied still looking ahead and clearing the path for the others. My dark brown, almost black, hair started falling down so I stopped to re-braid it. The others followed my pause and we all stood together. I was in charge of leading at night since I could navigate through the stars.

"Can we stop for the night?" Olivia, the youngest of us at only 15 and a half and Artemis blessed, asked me.

I looked over at Timothy, the oldest of our group at almost 17, wondering what he thought. He gave me a slight nod and I directed my attention back to Olivia and the others. I was normally elected leader due my natural leadership skills and the fact that I was one of the oldest. Technically, Timothy and Noah, Athena's chosen one, were older then me, but only by a few months. Next was my best friend Destiny, besides Noah, who was younger than me by a few weeks. We normally tag-teamed our leadership so we wouldn't have one person with complete power.

"Okay, we can set up camp here tonight guys but as soon as the sun rises we need to immediately continue on. We aren't far."

A few sighs of relief were heard mixed with some groaning about us waking up at the crack of dawn.

We all gathered in a huge tent like area that Jordyn and Violet, Demeter and Persephone, made out of leaves and other plants.

By the looks of the night sky, I would say it was about 11 o'clock. We all settled in our plant beds and got ready for sleep.

"I'll take first watch." I heard Noah say from my right. I heard shuffling and felt a warm breath on my ear, "Goodnight."

Heat rose to my cheeks and before I could respond to him, he disappeared into the night to watch for monsters.

We always took shifts incase we were attacked during our most vulnerable time, sleeping.

"I'll take second shift in an hour." I heard Timothy mumble but I barely caught it, I was already in dreamland.

_Suddenly, I was wondering around in the woods alone. It was the next day and all the protectors were no where in sight._

_"Hello?" I called out, "Noah? Destiny? Timothy? Anyone?"_

_Nothing._

_"Guys?" I hollered._

_ I started to panic. My heart started racing and sweat dripped down my face. Where was everyone? Did they all leave me behind? What's going on? We were supposed to stick together._

_"This is not funny guys! If I find out this is a joke, I am going to be so mad at you all!"_

_ "Call down, child." A voice blew in the wind._

_ "Hello? Who's there?"_

_"Don't be alarmed. It's just I, Poseidon. I just came to tell you that you are almost to camp. Just continue to be a great leader. I am very proud of you." The voice answered._

_A red path showed through the woods._

_"Just follow this path tomorrow and you shall make it straight to camp. You are wise Alaisia. I am glad I chose you. Over the next few days you will have to show your strength and prove yourself. Be brave. The future will be tough for you from here on out, but you must stay strong. I had to warn you of what lies ahead. I must go now."_

_"Wait. My lord, what do you mean?" I yelled. He can't leave right after he told me that!_

_"Just remember the name Percy Jackson, young one. He will help you through what comes next." And then the path and his voice vanished._

I woke up with sweat and a few tears running down my face. I got out of my sleeping plant-bag and walked out towards a tree. I needed a little time to think about this. I spotted Noah sitting by the tree I was headed for, so I just plopped myself beside him.

I leaned my head back against the rough bark and sighed.

"What's up, Al?" Noah used my shortened nickname and turned his head towards me.

"Poseidon. He just visited me in my dream." I breathed out.

His face bunched up with worry, "Well, what did he say this time?"

You see, the last time Poseidon visited me, I was 7. He told me all about this monster thing that I was suppose to take down all by myself, and I almost ended up dead. Now I am 16 and you could say it's not the greatest news when he's telling me about my death.

I didn't want to tell him the whole truth, because he might go all protective so I said, "He just showed my the right way to camp and stuff. That he was proud of me, yada yada yada, stay strong.

He nodded and then we settled into a comfortable silence.

I thought about what I had been told and sighed heavily.

Noah noticed my distress and held out his arms for me. I scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and he gently rocked my back and forth for comfort. I was finally relaxed after a whole days walk. Wrapped in warmth of the teenage boy hugging me, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED THE SECOND CHAPTER!<strong>

**BTW, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SUBMITTED A CHARACTER! IF YOURS WASN'T MENTIONED THIS CHAPTER, THEY WILL BE SOON!**

**HERE IS A LIST OF THE KIDS IF YOU NEED IT:**

_**Poseidon: Alaisia (Ali) Gram**_

_**Zeus: Mason Nickel**_

_**Hades: Destiny Hate**_

_**Persephone: Violet Blakely**_

_**Demeter: Jordyn Trait**_

_**Athena: Noah Mills**_

_**Aphrodite: Paxton (Pax) Price**_

_**Artemis: Olivia (Livvy or Liv) Sanders**_

_**Apollo: Timothy Rays**_

_**Hestia: April Black**_

_**Dionysus: Maddox Williams**_

_**Ares: Quinton Lars**_

_**Hermes: Taylor (Tay) Frisc**_

_**Hera: Madeline (Maddy) Oxford**_

**_Hephaestus: Brandon Middleton_**

* * *

><p><strong>Do you wanna see couples in this story? Percy and the rest of the gang will be introduced in the next chapter! I promise! I'm a total Percabeth lover. How did you like Ali &amp; Noah? Yay or nay? R&amp;R PLEASE!<strong>

**XOXO ILY**


	3. Quick AN

**Quick Author's Note I swear! **

**I am currently writing the 3rd chapter but I was wondering if y'all wanted descriptions of the new OC's I brought in. Or do you even care at all?**

**Do you like the story idea and everything? Or are the OCs too much? I'm sorry for this short note but I wanted to know. **

**Please leave answers in the comments or PM them to me.**

**I would really love if y'all were involved in this story, so just don't be shy and come talk to me:)**

**I gotta get back to writing the next chappie! It will be up soon I promise!**

**XOXO AlaisiaProtector :P**


	4. Chapter 2

I felt a cold breeze against my side and groaned. A chill ran up my spine and I realized the absence of a body next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I had been laid on the dirt next to the foot of the tree and Noah had gone off somewhere. I sat up and saw the other Protectors getting ready for the rest of the journey towards camp. Jordyn and Violet were fixing the tent back to the original nature form and everyone else looked about like me, tired, groggy and disheveled.

I stood up and leaned against the tree while I smoothed down my wild hair.

"Morning sleepyhead." A deep voice whispered in my ear.

I turned around and saw Noah leaning behind me on the same tree. Timothy had a smirk playing across his face and I just rolled my eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I'm suppose to lead today and it thought we wanted an early start?" I questioned the boys.

"Well, Noah here, thought it would be best if you slept in a little." Timothy's sly grin grew larger as he spoke.

Noah nodded and then added, "You had a rough sleep and looked like you could use more, so we took charge. Don't worry though, we'll still get there before sunset."

I let out a large sigh. At least we aren't behind schedule.

"Okay everyone, listen up. We are about to head out so make sure you have all your belongings gathered and everything is restored back to its original state. Remember leave no trace? Yeah, I expect that. Live it, learn it, breathe people! We leave in 10!" I addressed my group and then turned back to Timothy, "Timothy, can you head up the rear today? You're the oldest so I think you would be fine in the back of the line today."

He nodded at me and then I walked over to help the others clean up our campsite.

Once we were done, I got back to the front of the group, "Okay. Are we all ready to get to Camp Half-Blood?"

Cheers came from the others and I smiled. I was pretty excited to see the camp and maybe get the rest I so desperately needed.

"We will stop for breakfast in about 30 minutes. I know you all are getting tired of vegetarian breakfast by now but as soon as we get to camp, I promise we can all have a nice meal." I hope. If they accept our stay.

I got in the front of the line and the others followed, youngest to oldest. That meant Noah, Timothy and Destiny were in the back. My closest friends were far from me, but I had to be the leader and deal with it, even if I really didn't want to.

Olivia was right behind with April and Paxton right next to her. They were all close the same age as the youngest ones, and were almost inseparable. Paxton was in fact an Aphrodite girl, but she's not as bad as the demigods, so I've heard. She's a partial girly-girl but she fights and doesn't complain.

Behind the three were Jordyn and Violet. I was pretty sure Jordyn liked Violet, and she liked him as well. I'm no matchmaker, but they definitely had the same interests and did everything together.

Then there was Madeline and Mason as well as Maddox, Quinton, Brandon and Taylor. Noah, Timothy and I liked to call them the suspicious six.

Finally, in the very back was Timothy, Noah and Destiny. Most of the time I was back there with them, but the oldest always had to lead the group, so we were almost always missing one of our members.

No one complained when we came to our breakfast destination. We all sat in an open field while Violet passed around veggie sandwiches. They consisted of spinach as the bread part and all the normal inside vegetables without meat. This was the only things we could get our hands on before we left the city and then Violet and Jordyn had been growing them at campsites when ran out.

I sat next to Noah and Timothy. We all ate in a large circle facing each other. It almost felt as if it was a family meal. All of us gathered around, making us feel comfortable and at home. None of us really knew our real family. All I had were a few memories from a very young age. I left when I was six, so I didn't really remember much about them. I knew I had twin younger brothers, but they were born when I was 5 and a half. I barely got to know them. I was too young and so were they.

Later, I had made friends with Noah and we became best friends. It took me a while to get used to training with these people. I was really shy and I didn't feel comfortable, but now they are pretty much all I've ever known. I realized we all had more in common than we thought, and here we are.

We goofed off and made small talk the rest of lunch. Taylor, Quinton and Brandon decided to mess with Mason while he was talking to Madeline, in which he likes. The three pranksters caused him to fall face first into the grass and Maddy just laughed along with the rest of us. Mason didn't seem to care for the joke that much and his face turned red along with the dirt stuck to it. They eventually apologized and continued to joke around and eat.

We had all finished and I hated to ruin our fun free time, but we had to continue on, "Let's clean up and then get a move on. We are ahead of schedule so we might just get there earlier than expected. Dionysus knows our arrival time and should be waiting for us." Maddox smiled at the mention of his blesser and I grinned too.

We all had a special bond/relationship with our blessers. They only talk to us when necessary but they are almost parents to us, since we didn't know ours very much. We also resembled them too, since we were given all the powers a normal demigod child of theirs would have.

"And we're off!" I hollered as we marched forward towards camp.

Noah slipped up beside me and said, "I thought you could use some company while, you know, Destiny and Timothy chat." He nodded towards the two in deep discussion. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes I think he makes excuses up for everything.

"We'll be there in about two hours." I smiled over at him. He responded by taking my arm and hooking it in his. This shouldn't be a terrible two hours after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, there is that chapter. I know it was incredibly short but I really am trying my best! School has been hectic lately and we've started scheduling for next year so going into my Junior year, I have to be prepared. Also, I'm an officer in three clubs, so I have been planning and doing all this stuff and going on field trips, UGH. I barely have time to eat, sleep or breathe. BUT I WILL TRY TO DO BETTER I PROMISE. ILY:) Have a nice night and please leave a nice review on what you think about this story! NIGHT!<strong>

**XOXO AlaisiaProtector**


	5. DELETING MAYBE

**A/N: I'm probably going to delete this story. I honestly have no interest in writing it anymore and no one seems to have interest in reading either so... If you want me to keep it and continue, speak now or forever hold your peace!**


	6. New Story Maybe

**O k. I know i have sort of discontinued writing but... I have decided that I might continue! But differently. I'm going to (maybe) continue my 15 Protectors story except completely change it but keep the basics of the story. I wanted to ask if it would even be worth writing though. I'm not sure if anyone would actually like it since it would be an OC story but somewhat with main characters. **

**Here's my idea:**

**There is ANOTHER camp (I know... How unoriginal) BUT this camp only has 20 Roman/Greek demigods total. It's really small because its the "Delinquent" camp. Well, that's how the gods see it. These kids are at this separate camp because they weren't suppose to survive after birth. In the mortal world, some kids are born with disabilities or (mutations?)... so I thought, why would the godly world kids be any different? They are still half human. Anyway, these mutations occurred when their godly blood rejected human blood/fought being mortal... So their powers came on a lot stronger than normal demigods. They weren't suppose to live after birth but a few did. The gods didn't know how long these children would live due to the internal battle of being a half-blood, so they sent them to a camp no one else knew about and left them. They didn't understand them or know what to do with them. These children aren't really "Super" demigods but their powers are stronger than others and much more dangerous to not just others, but themselves. They even helped fight the titan wars, but CHB and CJ didn't know that because this camp works behind the scenes. They are basically on the island of misfit toys for demigods. They like to call themselves, "The Discarded Demigods". {This might start out at CHB with Apollo showing them the new camp and they have to go on a quest to find them.}**

**So it's just an idea I had... I'm not sure if it is even that good. I'm sorry if I confused you but in the comments please tell me what you think of my idea. Suggestions are welcome:)**

**LOVE YA!**

**~thedamoracle**


End file.
